The University of Iowa Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) is a structured, yet flexible Program, with a mission to provide outstanding training in both clinical medicine and scientific investigation for well-qualified students who are interested in pursuing careers as physician-scientists. In its 27-year history, 109 graduates have received MD/PhD degrees. Of these graduates, 77 have completed postgraduate training, with the majority of these individuals engaged in scientific investigation at major academic medical centers or pharmaceutical companies. Our graduates are making important contributions, both by training future physician-scientists and by increasing the understanding of human disease. Iowa MSTP students are selected from a national pool of highly qualified applicants, who have a demonstrated record of scientific involvement. The Iowa MSTP is an integrated training program, such that students are never just medical students or just graduate students. This is accomplished by several thoughtfully designed initiatives that connect scientific investigation with clinical medicine. These activities both enhance the education of our trainees and invigorate the entire scientific community. The MSTP capitalizes on a dynamic training faculty and benefits from the support of the Dean of the Carver College of Medicine, who recognizes the unique role of physician-scientists in academic medical centers. Currently, the Iowa MSTP has 56 trainees (36% women and 7% URM). These students are in various stages of training, including 20 students in the pre-clinical medical school curriculum, 31 students in the graduate phase of training, and 5 students in the clinical phase of training. MSTP students are leaders among their peers in medical and graduate school. Continued support of the Iowa MSTP is requested for years 29 to 33 (2005 to 2010). We request support for 22 trainees in year 29, 24 trainees in year 30, and 26 trainees in each of years 31, 32, and 33. This request reflects an increase from our current level of support of 17 trainees per year. Our request is based on our strong applicant pool, the high quality of our matriculants, the reputation of our outstanding training faculty and the success of our graduates.